Estas Son Tus Alas de la Libertad
by Fallere352
Summary: Erwin tiene un secreto, un secreto que cambiará para siempre la vida de sus tres sargentos. New summary xD
1. Capitulo 0

**Bienvenidos a mi tercer FF de SnK. Espero lo disfruten**

* * *

**Capítulo 0**

-Erwin, amigo, sabes lo que esto significa. No te queda mucho tiempo

Decía el viejo doctor mientras sobaba la espalda del rubio que se hallaba tosiendo fuertemente frente al lavabo del consultorio

-Tengo que ser incluso más fuerte que antes- se reprochaba el comandante mientras miraba su mano salpicada en la sangre que recien habia salido de su boca  
-Erwin no puedo dejar que sigas trabajando en estas condiciones. Sabemos muy poco de tu enfermedad y nuestra tecnología no es la suficiente para hallar una cura  
-¿Cuanto tiempo me queda?  
-Erwin por favor, mudate a un hospital, por lo menos tu sufrimiento será menor  
-Le hice una pregunta

El rubio miró penetrantemente a su fiel amigo. El anciano todavía recordaba cuando ese joven soldado llegó a su despacho con fuertes dolores en su pecho hace ya dos años  
Sabía que no le quedaba mucho y que él no podría prescindir de sí mismo en cualquier momento  
El doctor solo suspiro profundamente intentando que sus ojos impidan escapar las lágrimas que fuertemente había oprimido los últimos meses

-Si nos guiamos por otros casos en tu misma situacion… no más de dos meses

Su mirada de ira, furia descontrolada, por no poder cumplir con lo que se había prometido desde su ingreso al regimiento fue reemplazada rápidamente y sin ningún aviso por esos ríos de lágrimas que no dejaban de fluir. Fuertemente abrazo a aquel doctor de bigotes blancos y pelo totalmente despeinado como si un rafaga de viento lo hubiera atacado

Solo se abrazaron y lloraron por unos minutos, allí solos los dos ahogado sus penas luego de que la cruda y terrible realidad pesasen sobre esas dos personas que juraron proteger a todos los que podían

.

.

.

Un fuerte viento sopló interrumpiendo el andar de esas tres personas. Un rubio alto con bigote, una castaña de anteojos y un pequeño hombre de pelo corto y color azabache

-Ese viento fue realmente fuerte- pronunció el rubio  
-Mas estando en un sitio donde prácticamente nos rodean los edificios- agregó el otro

Ambos miraron a la científica esperando su aporte característico, pero se sorprendieron al verla allí parada con una mano fuertemente apretada en su pecho

-¿Hanji?- pregunto curioso el azabache  
-M-me duele el pecho  
-¿Quieres ir a un hospital?- se preocupó el de bigotes  
-No, estoy bien. Es solo que… fue una sensación de temor que tuve, como si algo malo hubiera sucedido  
-¿Quieres ir al cuartel?- La miró fijamente el pequeño ojos grises  
-Si, preferiría ir y ver si no sucedió nada

Así los tres Sargentos emprendieron marcha hacia su cuartel. Mientras ella se disculpaba con ellos por haberlos preocupado y ellos solo haciendo ademanes de que no había problema

* * *

**Bueno este es el capitulo 0, el inicio de este fic y... dios en serio llore al describir la primera parte  
Espero me acompañen y brinden su apoyo para poder comenzar y poder continuar con este fic de la mejor manera posible ya que de entrada toco mis mas sensibles fibras y no sé como podria llegar a salir**

**Saludos y nos vemos en el primer capitulo**

**_Hasta la proxima.~_**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disfruten del primer capítulo  
**

* * *

-Erwin con permiso

Ella abre la puerta de la oficina del comandante seguida por Mike y Rivaille

-Oh! chicos bienvenidos- Dice su comandante muy alegremente mientras los tres lo miraban curiosamente

-¿Te sucede algo Erwin?- pregunto la castaña

-¿Sucederme? no, estoy bien. ¿A qué se debe la pregunta?

-Hanji tuvo un mal presentimiento y decidimos venir a ver si ocurría algo- Dice seriamente el ojos grises

-¿Ah sí? bueno, no tienes de qué preocuparte Hanji, me siento espléndidamente

-Erwin

-¿Si Mike?

-¿Acabas de llegar de ver al doctor no es cierto?- Interrogó punzantemente el de bigotes

-Buen chico- Felicita el azabache a Mike insinuando que era un perro

-Si Mike, vengo del doctor, pero solo fue una visita de rutina nada más. ¿Necesitan algo más?

-No Erwin, eso es todo. Seguiremos con nuestro trabajo- Finaliza Rivaille mirando penetrantemente a su Comandante

-P-P-Pero…- Hanji observaba a Rivaille intentando comprender la situación

-Hanji, nos vamos, todo está bien- Dijo el pequeño sargento

-Esperen- Los detiene el rubio

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tomense el dia libre, o mejor, dos días libres

El azabache frunce más el ceño cuando escucha esto de su Comandante

-Como digas

Él se retira rápidamente de la oficina con Mike siguiendolo

Hanji se queda observando confundida a Erwin y rápidamente corre tras los dos que acababan de salir

.

.

.

-Rivaille! Espera!

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿quieres explicarlo?

-¿Acaso no te puedes dar cuenta tu sola? Se nota que lo tuyo son los titanes- Dice sin apartar la mirada del camino

-Erwin nos mintió- Dijo el rubio de bigotes- Su visita al doctor no fue rutinaria

-Entonces ¿dices que algo le pasó?

-Si Erwin no nos quiere decirlo por algo será- dice Rivaille- Hay que estar preparados para lo peor, como siempre

-"Para lo peor" ¿te refieres a que...?

El Sargento se detiene frente a Hanji y la observa fijamente

-Nos dio dos días libres, aprovechemoslo

-Es obvio que intentas conducir la conversación a otro lado Rivaille- Mira enojada a su igual

-Es cierto lo que dice Rivaille, por el momento no tendremos que preocuparnos. Disfrutemos de estos dos días lo más que podamos- pronuncia Mike

-¿Tú también Mike? ¿acaso nadie tiene curiosidad?

-La curiosidad mató al gato. Además, Smith siempre nos oculta cosas, ya sea de su salud o de alguna otra cosa peor. Solo hay que confiar en que pueda llevar el curso correctamente- Finaliza Rivaille y sigue con su camino

La científica observa como los dos hombres se marchan y luego fija su mirada a la puerta de la oficina de su Comandante, larga un pequeño suspiro y nuevamente corre tras los dos

.

.

.

-Los entrené bien- Se decía el Comandante mientras miraba la puerta que recién se había cerrado

Se toma de la cabeza. Pensando qué sería de su futuro, qué sería del futuro de ellos y qué sería del futuro de la humanidad. Tantos años le había dedicado a su objetivo de liberar a la humanidad que ahora ya no sabia como seguir

_"Si nos guiamos por otros casos en tu misma situacion… no más de dos meses"_

Esas palabras seguían en su mente. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y no paraba de temblar

Se acercó a un estante de vidrio donde había varias botellas de whisky. Sonrió al tomar una ya que al principio estaban allí sólo por decoración. Se sirvió un vaso y se acercó a su escritorio. Abrio un cajon y del fondo de esté sacó una caja vieja. Color negra y con una escritura de color roja

**_"El hilo que unirá el espíritu con lo divino"_**

Era un regalo que le había dado un viejo amigo el dia que se unió a la legión. Nunca pensó en utilizarlo, pero ahora era el momento propicio para la ocasión  
Abrió la caja y sacó su contenido. Un puro de alta calidad, un cortapuros plateado y un encendedor dorado con las mismas inscripciones que la caja  
Cortó levemente la punta del puro, agarra el mechero y lo enciende. Se queda mirando el fuego, añorando viejos tiempos.  
Acerca el puro a la llama y lentamente lo va girando mientras se enciende  
Ve el extremo incandescente indicándole que ya está debidamente encendido. Acerca sus labios al puro y aspira una pequeña bocanada. Tantea el sabor, lo disfruta a pleno y lo exhala  
Sus papilas gustativas no olvidaban aquel sabor

-No lo había hecho en años. Gracias por el regalo Comandante

Lagrimas sobresalian a cántaros de sus ojos. Estaba solo allí, nadie lo observaba

* * *

**Nuevamente este FF tocando mis sentimientos. no voy a negar que será uno de los FF que mas me están estremeciendo al momento de hacerlo. Como dije en el cap 0, espero me brinden su apoyo para continuar con este Fic y criticando duramente para poder mejorar  
Cualquier pregunta será respondida en el proximo capitulo  
**

**_Hasta la proxima.~_**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas con contenido adulto. Si no les agrada pueden dejar de leer :3  
**

* * *

Sus ojos podían corroer la madera de aquel techo de tan penetrante que era. Ese techo no era el suyo, tampoco era uno al que le protegiera cuando hacia frio, o que lo tapase de la lluvia, no era un techo al que podía llamarlo "suyo"

El polvo por no haberse limpiado desde hace tiempo era notorio, el moho era ya "una clase avanzada de suciedad" según él, las telarañas en las esquinas ya era un hecho

Pero aunque fuera un basural, aunque el marrón de la madera se convierta en verdes y grises o que extrañas alimañas caminaran por encima, no era capaz de llamarle la atención al joven sargento, no, su mente estaba ocupada en algo mucho más profundo

-¿En qué piensas?

Aparta su mirada del techo y se centra en la cabeza que se encontraba ocupando su pecho como almohada

Ella, tan sublime, tan inteligente, tan excéntrica. Cabellera más desarreglada que de costumbre, ojos marrones que por lo general se verían transparentados detrás de un par de lentes. Le sonreía confortadoramente, él le devolvió una cálida mirada

-En nada

La mujer le rasguña su tonificado abdomen como símbolo de molestia

-No mientas Rivaille

-Está bien Hanji, está bien. -Suspira- Solo pensaba en Erwin

La castaña se sobresalta de su lugar

-Lo ves! tú también estás preocupado

-Ya, ya. No es como si pudiéramos hacer algo al respecto

-Pudimos hacerlo!

-Él nos evitaba, ¿Qué crees que debíamos haber hecho?

-Bueno, para comenzar el no haber aceptado estos días libres

-¿Ah? Si mal no recuerdo nunca rechazaste la idea de tener un descanso

-¿Qué no?! Claro que lo rechace. Desde que dijiste "Nos dio dos días libres, aprovechemoslo" era sabido que terminariamos así

-Mucho no te quejaste- Dijo provocando un enrojecimiento en la mujer

-No es que no me haya gustado, en realidad me agradan estos momentos sino nunca hubiera aceptado seguirte

-¿De qué te quejas entonces?

La castaña se coloca sus anteojos y masajea su sien

-Volvamos al principio, Erwin

-No podemos hacer mucho, él no nos quiere decir nada y no lo soltará si no es necesario

-Pero debemos intentar algo, es nuestro amigo Rivaille

-Supongamos que decidimos intentar algo, para empezar no sabemos qué es lo que le sucede

-Sabemos gracias a Mike que se debe a su salud

-No, solo sabemos que visitó al doctor momentos antes de vernos a nosotros. Y si fuera serio, tampoco sabemos si es sobre él o alguna otra persona

La mujer infla sus cachetes al toparse con un inconveniente

-Ya veo. Si se tratáse de alguien más sería muy descortés de nuestra parte intentar entrometernos

-Por fin comprendiste la situación que nos planteamos con Mike. Además ya lo sabes, si Smith no nos quiere decir nada es porque no necesitamos saberlo

La mujer se vuelve a acostar sobre el de pelo azabache mientras suspira

-¿Por qué siempre nos lo hace tan difícil?

-No lo sé. Así como a Mike le gusta oler a las personas, o como a ti te encantan esas extrañas criaturas o como…

-¿...tu adicción a la limpieza?-

Dice burlonamente mientras que él la golpea en la cabeza

Para disculparse comienza a hacer círculos en el abdomen del joven, incitandolo. Luego una pregunta cruza por su mente

-¿Por qué escogiste este lugar?

Ella tenia esa duda desde que llegaron allí. Un motel viejo y mal cuidado, barato y sucio

-¿Acaso no tenias dinero?

-Idiota claro que no es ese el motivo

-¿Entonces?

-Según Mike este sitio es ideal para que gente conocida como nosotros pase desapercibida

Queda petrificada, no sabe como tomar lo que acababa de decir

-¿M-M-M-Mike?! ¿Acaso Mike sabe lo nuestro?!

-Bueno, este… sabes como es Mike

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabe?

-Veamos- Se rasca la cabeza- Desde la última vez que lo hicimos en mi cuarto

-¿QUEEEEÉ?! Eso es desde el principio!

-Bueno ¿Qué quieres que haga? él llegó la mañana siguiente y olió tu aroma

-¿Qué olio mi aroma?!

-Fue todo tan repentino, dijo "el olor de Hanji es muy fuerte" me sonrió y se fue. Yo me quedé congelado

-¿Y que sucedio despues?

-No hablamos más de eso hasta hace un par de días, me dijo que conocía un motel alejado del cuartel, que nadie nos reconocería

La mujer comienza a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, no podía creerlo

-¿Quien más lo sabe?

-Creo que, Nanaba también lo sabe

-¿Nanaba también?!

-Claro ¿O cómo crees que Mike conoce este lugar? obviamente aquí se encuentra con ella

-Con razón se reía maliciosamente cada vez que cruzabas cerca mio. ¿Qué haremos ahora? no podría verlos a los ojos de ahora en adelan…¿PUEDES MIRARME A LA CARA CUANDO TE HABLO?!

-Lo estoy haciendo

-Claro que no! estás mirando mis senos

-Te estoy viendo a la cara... con mi visión periférica

-No te hagas Rivaille, a veces creo que solo estás conmigo para poder foll…

Es interrumpida por un beso del francés, apasionado, como solo él se los sabe dar

-No digas idioteces, sabes que te quiero

La mujer se pone colorada por lo que había escuchado salir de la boca de aquel hombre, se había quedado sin habla.

Él corre un mechón de pelo que cubría su cara y continua con el beso. Tiernamente saborea sus labios, extrañaba su sabor aunque lo habían hecho solo hace media hora

Masajea delicadamente sus senos, tratando de que disfrute a plenitud. Ella mordía fuertemente su labio inferior mientras aquel tanteaba el terreno

Bajó la cabeza hasta su pecho quedando a una distancia en la que podía lamer sus pezones

Lo hacía como si fuera un bebé recién nacido, hacía círculos con su lengua, luego los succionaba y volvía a repetir el proceso

Cataratas de sentimientos invaden a la sargento, no podía aguantar el éxtasis. Agarró la cabeza de su hombre y lo apretó contra su pecho incentivando a que lo haga más fuerte

Él entendió el mensaje a la perfección, preparó sus dientes y sin aviso mordió uno de sus pezones. La mujer al sentirlo golpeó fuertemente la pared, no podía controlarse

Sabía que esa era otra señal, la señal de que ya estaba lista. Bajo lentamente su mano, recorriendo su liso abdomen, jugando con su ombligo, pellizcando zonas que él sabía a ella le provocaba

Llegó hasta su intimidad, ella tiraba fuertemente su pelo cada vez que sus dedos se posaban allí

La alegría de su mano no duró mucho ya que él mismo se estaba aguantando desde hace ya un tiempo

La acostó suavemente, se miraron a los ojos, ya se conocían a la perfección, sabían lo que seguía

Cruzaba sus piernas en su cintura mientras que él acercó su cabeza a su cuello plantando un dulce beso. La intromisión fue abrupta. Los rasguños que ella le propinaba a su espalda no lo distraían, seguía su movimiento, rápidamente a intervalos regulares para no cansarse

La mujer mantenía fuertemente cerrado sus ojos, solo podía dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que aquel hombre le provocaba

Gemía fuertemente, él la imita. No podían engañarse, ellos estaban allí sólo para una cosa, para poder perder el control

La beso en la boca, sus lenguas se entrelazaron mientras el impulso de abajo no se detenía. La levanto sin perder la coneccion, camino por toda la habitación con ella aferrándosele fuertemente con sus piernas.

La espalda de la científica se irguió al tocar la fría puerta, pero esa sensación fue rápidamente interrumpida y reemplazada por la estampida que le provocaba el hombre

No soportaba, sabía que estaba en su límite. Gemía el nombre de ella entre movimientos

Se tomaron de las manos cruzando los dedos, intentando que fuera lo más glorioso posible

Lo sentía, lo sentía muy dentro. Como todo su ser era oprimido por él

Estaba preparada para el estallido, los dos lo estaban, se encontraban en la frontera del clímax

Un último intento, tomó toda la energía que tenía a su disposición. Caderas, piernas, espalda, brazos, todos se movían al unísono en un baile frenético y sin sentido

Culminaron gritando sus nombres, una sinfonía para el oído del otro

Se dejaron caer sobre el frío piso. seguían agitados, bañados en la transpiración del otro

Se miraron unos segundos y rieron. Les encantaba esos momentos que pertenecía para ellos dos solamente. Sin Erwin, sin titanes, sin el mocoso y sus amigos, sin experimentos, sin expediciones, sin las complicaciones de sus vidas como el mejor soldado de la humanidad y la mejor científica de su tiempo

Se pusieron de pie lentamente y caminaron abrazados hasta la cama, intentando no caer en el camino ya que sus piernas aún temblaban por el acontecimiento reciente

Se recostó en la cama y ella sobre él nuevamente tomándolo como almohada

Se durmieron rápidamente, sin preocupaciones, al fin y al cabo tenían un dia libre para pasarlo con la persona que ellos querían

* * *

**:$ coso... xD este es mi primer intento de lemmon, no lo quise hacer muy explicito y espero que haya quedado bien  
En este cap quise mas o menos mostrar la vida de los 3 sargentos para luego volver a centrarnos en el comandante  
en el prox cap hablaremos mas de la extraña enfermedad del comandante, de la cual alguno ya se habrá dado cuenta de que es lo que le sucede :3  
Bueno ya saben, cualquier critica que tengan que hacer, o pregunta, dejenla en los reviews que yo con gusto responderé a cada cosa en la siguiente entrega  
Ah por cierto, generalmente los jueves publicaré el Fic "Mi Amigo Rivaille" y los dias siguiente me dedicare a los otros (en los que se encuentr este) asi que mas o menos por estos dias estaria publicando este  
Bueno, eso es todo, espero les haya gustado mi primer "lemmon" y si no, ayuendeme a mejorar =D  
**

**_Hasta la proxima.~_**


End file.
